


Adhesion

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Forced Pregnancy, Genderbending, McCall Pack, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: HYDRA shows interest in the McCall's Pack Human.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is thirty when he wakes up bursting out of icy waters with a familiar darkness hanging over him tempting him to sweet promises of power that he takes several seconds to get air through his lungs and realize that he’s seventeen years old again, and of course, it had to be Tuesday. He makes the most of it doesn’t even question it how, or why because he is going to make it work out which means junior year passes with three new scars and Allison is alive and laughing beside Lydia and they’re all together for Graduation. They survive it and so instead of going to DC as tempting as it was to get on that Pre-FBI program and make that Sociology degree his little bitch again with the Engineering one, he attends MIT to take Astrophysics because _fucking aliens_ with a Biochemistry and Physics starting out as a junior making Lydia seethe with competition leaving Danny to laugh at their rivalry. It was going great, senior year starts and he’s piling up as many Internships as he can, even one with Dr. Bruce Banner that Lydia doesn’t speak to him for a week when _it_ happens.

He wakes up in some kind of shady looking room with paint crusting off the walls and the floor is made of cement, he doesn’t think he’s still in Cambridge considering that he could still feel the drug working his bloodstream and his muscles are stiff from too much rest. They probably gave him something strong enough to keep him down for days, who knew if he was still in the country? The room he was in has him strapped down to a metal table that gives off creepy vibes that gave the Dread Doctors Lab a run for their money. Stiles came to huff in frustration when he found that he couldn’t use his magic which meant the drug was stronger than he had thought if he was sluggish as he was, he learns that he was taken by HYDRA making his nose scrunch in disgust. And that’s when the human experiments begin that he feels like an asshole for being a dick to Theo Raeken of all people, but it was only experimenting to harvest his magic which fails fantastically one after another that he doesn’t keep his mouth shut even when they gag him, he gives them so much shit.

At one point he’s convinced they’re going to beat him to an inch of his life when he proves he can kick their ass without magic just fine, takes out seven of their men when they get the big guns. The Winter Soldier. Stiles is pretty impressed he put up a decent fight considering the malnutrition, being weak from the experiments and the guy wasn’t just good at being a professional killer, but he was a super soldier which meant he was screwed without magic and they order him to ‘subjugate’ him. That hadn’t been pretty, not when he had been hit with visions of death that he felt he could puke from both the pain and overload of memories that he realizes with a sickening feeling the assassin isn’t anything like he had heard of in the news spreading horror stories like he was some boogeyman. No, the guy’s brain was literally his prison. And he was just as much as a victim as Stiles that he made his choice of getting out of the HYDRA Base, but he wouldn’t be leaving alone because that’s what he does: _nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_.

“This isn’t real, is it?” the man in front of him says, he’s wearing a tailored brown military uniform and Stiles watches the nostalgia in his eyes as he watched Captain America get an award while a beautiful, well-endowed woman is at his side with a smile and he almost feels bad for twisting the guy’s memories like this “this isn’t real” the man repeated.

“No” he admits “it’s not”

“What’s happening?”

“That…” he winces just thinking about the bruises he’ll have “you don’t want to know, definitely not.”

“HYDRA” the man said as the memory fizzles out leaving them both standing in an empty “Zola, 1943…he did something to me” he looks at his hands

“Sarge, you need to calm down”

“Argh…!” the man collapses down to his knees with part of his arm missing from the elbow down, he’s no longer wearing his suit but something blue, there’s a stumble and he looks like he had been in a fight causing him to rush to his side when Stiles felt the lack of oxygen hit him hard. It has him staggering when he was drawn out of the assassin’s mind by the metal arm choking him that he realizes with certain dread that the older male was still moving inside of him when he yanked the hand away from his throat before going back in and saw the assassin getting placed in some kind of cryostasis chamber. “Sarge, wake up” he opens it up pulling the man out who was frozen making him swear as he placed him down on the ground, “Sarge, I need you to wake up!” he shook the man “Barnes!” he shook him a little desperate because if his memories overwhelmed him _now_ , they’re both screwed if the others caught on what he was doing. “Barnes, come on!” he curled his hand deciding it was time for desperate measures that his fist to the man’s face wakes him.

“This isn’t real” the Assassin whispers

“No, it’s not” he agrees as the memory threatened to shift “Sarge, listen to me” he said “listen to me!” the man’s blue eyes landed on him “HYDRA’s been brainwashing you for years and I’m trying to fix it, but if you let your memories overwhelm you now, we’re both dead.” Stiles stated “so I need you to focus on me, okay?” the man nodded “okay” he sighs out in relief. “The words they say trigger different parts of your brain, connecting these parts to the main trigger is what I’m trying to do without activating some…and you have no idea of a word I’m saying, do you?” the man looks mildly abashed, “think of it of a bomb, all the wires need to be connected to the man trigger for it to actually go boom, right?”

“Or it doesn’t work”

“Exactly, connecting those parts of your mind to where the command is engraved has to happen so I can destroy them all at once and it will probably hurt like a bitch and you’ll have the worse hangover of your life. But you’ll be free of their control,” he explained sitting back watching the thoughtful look that crossed the other male’s expression, his brow gains a sudden furrow when something haunted and horrified crosses his expression. His shoulders slump in self-deprecated shame.

“…I’m hurting you, aren’t I?”

“You don’t have a choice,” Stiles says “and if my plan works, you won’t have to hurt anyone else again.”

“I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault.”

“It might not be, but I’m still doing it”

“For the love of God…” he huffs “fine, okay, apology accepted,” he said “better?”

“Not particularly, no”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

The experiments continue along with his daily ‘dates’ with the Winter Soldier that he fights less to make them think his will is breaking that while inside the assassin’s mind they go through his memories like a movie to block out the horror happening and he pokes fun at the guy’s playboy charisma from his time in the 1940’s. The tension he had been holding himself with slowly unwinds because he definitely knew what was happening out there while Stiles distracted him, and it makes him feel bad as it is considering that Stiles himself has a very strong policy about mind intrusion. But it would be worse if the guy remembered what he’s doing after the first time. He was also, admittedly, in denial about the entire situation so hiding in the subconscious of the assassin’s mind was a welcoming distraction. Stiles thinks about Lydia and Danny, they were probably also looking for him which came to worry him because if they knew about his magic, did they know about her power as a Banshee? Stiles began to share some of his memories, about Lydia and Parrish.

And Danny, maybe a little of bragging about Allison’s skill with the bow and her favorite pair of Chinese daggers because she can be a complete badass that the supernatural comes into the conversation a little too easily, and it was funny how the assassin reacted to the existence of werewolves. Stiles knew that a part of him is easing the guy into realizing that his life was already crazy and fucked up before HYDRA got involved if only to ease his guilt that was building up every time they met in his mind.

“Wake up!” he splutters at the water dumped at him “what the hell is this?”

“What the hell is what, jackass…?” he trails off to look down at his body, or is it _her_ body now? “What the fuck did you do to me!?” Stiles demanded, the fight is back and they taser him-her? In order to get placed on the usual metal table with a struggle “I’m going to fucking kill you!” the silver pants cover his presumed female parts, but the sleeveless top made the breasts that feel heavy, sore and strange at the same time peek out from the sides when they got her strapped down. “Let go of me, you fucking piece of shit!” there was only a sound of whirling the warning of the massacre that followed next when the door was burst through with shouts and the assassin leaned over her protectively over her with a gun that doesn’t have enough bullets to do so. “S…Sarge, don’t!” the assassin’s eyes snap towards her “t…they’re not HYDRA” Stiles stated “they’re not HYDRA” she repeated as the Avenger Team had him surrounded “Sarge” she called “Sarge” he looks at her “put the gun down” she said as Captain America’s face shifted as he stepped forward.

“Bucky?” the assassin straightened up

“…Steve?”

“Bucky, what—”

“Stay back!” Stiles snapped at Iron Man who froze as the assassin had the gun pointed in his direction “he’s trying to protect me, he just broke free of the brainwashing they had on him because they haven’t erased his memory in months.” Stiles explained “just back up, you too”

“But—”

“Cap, you’re not going to help anyone if he kills one of you because the orders from HYDRA are still in his brain, you’re going to get him killed too.” Stiles reasoned, the blonde man grips his shield a little tight before he swallowed and slowly backed up. “Sarge” the assassin grabbed a knife causing Hawkeye to raise his bow, she threw him a look when he gave a look in return yet didn’t stand down making her roll her eyes when she was cut loose and he immediately pulled her back to place her behind him. “You’re being ridiculous” she was reaching out to the gun, his grip tightens a fraction but he releases it yet his bionic hand still had the knife and she concentrates on getting inside his mind. “So we’re not that screwed,” Stiles says before looking down at herself “or maybe I am, I’m going to kill someone if I can’t change back” she gets rewarded with a snort. “You remember the plan?” she asks “your worse hangover ever” Stiles jokes “I gotta do it now before they separate us, they’ll probably get you to do a mental evaluation.” It makes his lips purse as he looks back.

“It’s really Steve, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I mean I saw him too unless we’re both insane” there was a dry look pointed in her direction, “alright semi-insane” she admits “but not completely batshit insane.”

“Stiles”

“We’re gonna be okay” she spoke stepping forward, “I’m not going anywhere, okay? You’re stuck with me now, so don’t be a stranger now, idiot” the Assassin hesitates before he is taking her outstretched hand. “This is really going to hurt like hell” she warns

“What else is new?”

“There was a line I once heard when all the supernatural crap was getting too much for me, the counselor I spoke to said a line to me. _If you’re going through hell, keep going_ because a little pain is worth it to get at the other end of the line,” Stiles said, “I know pretty damn well that you’re not going to go back to the person you used to be, but you can get better, Sarge” the man blinks back the tears in his eyes nodding, he trusts her and that feels both flattering and makes her heart twinge with pain. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” she snorts before stepping closer “wait” blinking puzzled, she’s startled when he grabs her chin to lift it looking in her eyes giving her enough warning about what he was about to do. Stiles breath catches in her throat, she’s kissed three people in her life Malia, Lydia and Derek that he thought the last two were pretty great kissers yet the brief kiss is chaste and soft drawing butterflies in her belly. “That bad, huh?”

“Actually, it’s more of the shock” she admits “I’m not going to look like this forever, I’ll figure out a way to change back and you’ll definitely regret kissing a guy who looks like a very attractive girl…” the rest of her words are drowned by the lips on hers, the lips are more firmer and they move against hers that she finds herself reciprocating. He hand trials down to her waist pulling her as he deepens the kiss, there’s an under layer of passion there, but it’s sweeter and more romantic than she would’ve expected. “Not bad for an old man” the line gets her a genuine smile, he kisses her again holding her tightly against him as if afraid to let her go until the kiss slows and becomes more chaste, shorter than the last before he rested his forehead against hers taking a deep breath before nodding. Stiles only feels regretful about the fact that she’s practically frying his brain to reset it, the image around them vanishes and she’s back to staring at the assassin’s back who collapsed to the ground unconscious. “Sarge!” Captain America rushes forward as she tries to turn him.

“Bucky!” the Winter Soldier looks like he was in pain, sweat gathering quickly that she brushes his long locks away from his face to check his vitals.

“It’s his mind” she stated “they erased his memories to keep him emotional detached, he’s been remembering things yet he kept quiet around…” she winced looking at the body to her left of the guy who’s brains painted the ground “them” she grimaced before gagging. “Okay, I need to get out of here” she stated covering her mouth, the next gag follows by a burn at her throat that she ran into the room where they kept her with a single toilet to puke her guts out in it when her arm comes around her middle making her breath catch in her throat. “Fuck” she whispers feeling the stiff swollen belly under her fingertips _‘it figures’_ she thinks before puking a second time.

“That’s disgusting”

“Then, get out of my room!” she snapped feeling suddenly shitty,

“Your room…?” Iron Man asked snapping his head back to her.

“What? You thought I was here on vacation?” she snarked with certain amount of venom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god, are you freaking kidding me!? If my credits are lost I’m going back to Russia and kill those assholes!” Stiles seethed taking a look at her school records, she’d been gone for 10 months which meant that she missed her second year and Iron Man explained the situation to the Principal so they’re being ‘sympathetic’ and letting her catch up with school work through recorded lessons. After Danny and Lydia nearly crushed her in a hug and stayed with her the entire week without leaving her out of their sight they made the plans to get someone to record the classes, Lydia sent him copy of notes and the Professors sent emails with attachments of work and Research credits would count from doing Internship work with Dr. Banner who recalled her as the kid who brushed off the fact ‘he had a rage monster as an alter ego to pick at his brain’ causing Iron Man to squawk indignantly about the fact he wasn’t told about it. Stiles thinks that it was simply because the guy was a nosy asshole considering that he stopped asking about going home to his family.

“Please don’t,” Captain America said with a sigh.

“I lost an entire school year!”

“Banner says you’re smart, you can catch up easily,” the blonde said

“…Okay, the whole distraction thing isn’t going to work if you don’t put effort into it” she stated bluntly,

“He shut me out,” he said like it was the end of the world.

“I’m the one who made him puke at the sight of me” she stated, “how do you think _I_ feel?” the blonde’s shoulders slump before burying his face in his hands.

“I know, I…” he looks at her “why aren’t you blaming him for this?”

“It wasn’t his fault” she stated bluntly “and I blocked the whole thing out, every time, it’s called dissocializing” Stiles said sitting down on the couch setting the folder on the coffee table “one of the upsides of having magic is that I could get inside someone’s head, I triggered his memories by hiding in his sub consciousness” the blonde looks surprised “the first time they uh, made him do _that_ I didn’t get much of a chance to do it because I hadn’t thought they were that twisted but I managed to block it out halfway. I prefer to think about it like some kind of horrifying nightmare every time I woke up.”

“Jesus christ,” the blonde said rubbing his face “more than _once_?”

“Sorry?”

“No, it’s not…I think I understand better why he’s reacting the way he is when he found out about the pregnancy.”

“Yeah, well there’s no bigger slap of reality than baby” she mutters “that Pierce guy had him called in so he was gone for a while, that was before he came back and killed everyone just before you guys showed up.” Stiles said “it meant that his consciousness had remembered something only his subconscious did, that’s because of you.” Captain America didn’t seem thrilled as he was a few days ago “he’s going to get better, it won’t be easy just give him time to wrap his mind around this whole thing.”

“How are _you_ handling it?” he asked concern all over his face,

“Like any other Tuesday I’ve had since I was ten years old” she answered, “the fucked up shit happens on Tuesdays, it’s a shitty day, but I’m alive and I’ll get over it.”

“That’s…”

“A stupid way of living?” she offers,

“It wasn’t the exact words I was looking for.”

“I’ve lived through a lot of crap in my lifetime, Cap” she spoke sitting back “a rampaging Alpha, a mind-controlled Kanima, cold-blooded Hunters, an Alpha Pack, a Darach, dying via Nemeton for sixteen hours and losing half of my soul to save my dad, a Nogitsune possession where I killed a lot of people I knew and wished I kind of died with them far too many times, a supernatural Deadpool, a Werejaguar with a Berserker Army, barbaric Mexican Hunters, Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, La Bête du Gevaudan, being disappeared from reality by the Wild Hunt and a Nazi Alpha Werewolf along with a few furious Pixies that Peter Hale managed to piss off, a coven of Dark Witches that sacrificed me for magic and I came to life because of a Hellhound and persistent Banshee.” Stiles said wryly, “I think I can get over human experimentation and being unwillingly knocked up even though the other party was just an equal victim.” Captain America looks both shocked and horrified, “my life was already pretty screwed up before HYDRA was in the picture, I’ll be fine.”

It’s what she said but that didn’t keep her waking up in cold sweat in the middle of the night taking some time to realize that it’s not her screaming.

“Sarge” she calls knowing it was worse to touch him, she also wanted to avoid being brained by the bionic arm “Sarge, you need to wake up”

 _“Shall I contact Captain Rogers?”_ Jarvis called

“Please”

 _“Right away then”_ Iron Man had the Avengers rooms soundproofed so no one really heard the screaming that was making her hands curl tightly to the point blood was drawn, there were tears in her eyes as the assassin began to trash as he kept screaming his throat raw. Captain America bursts through the door giving her one glance before rushing over to the Winter Soldier who struggled, the blonde called his name when she quickly grabbed the trash bin seeing the assassin ready to puke as the blonde pulled him to a sitting position the second he stopped screaming. _“Do you require anything else for the night?”_

“Stiles?” the blonde asked making her shake her head,

“No, I’m fine” she reassured holding the trash bin as the vomiting continued, she reached out to touch the assassin’s shoulder who jerked away “Sarge” he froze as his breathing was coming in fast and heavy. “Alright then” she lets her hand drop at her side, “I’ll leave it to you, Cap” the blonde looks apologetic yet she fakes a flawlessly smile before going back to her room where her legs wobble that she sinks on the ground the second she shut the door. After the first sob, the tears continued to fall nonstop until she fell asleep curled up on the carpet floor on her side yet woke up in bed. Stiles face looks like shit, but she feels better and the hot shower did wonders to any leftover feelings over last night before making the choice to confront the issue head on because it’s what she’s always done. “Sarge” the assassin flinches that she admits he looks worse off than she does “sit your ass down” that wasn’t a question, “could you give us a few minutes, Cap?” she asked, the blonde hesitates staring at her for a few moments causing her to realize who put her in bed. “Please”

“I’ll be in the gym”

“Thank you” she smiles before it dies off “we’re gonna talk about it because we’re both adults, alright?” the assassin sat stiffly on the stool as he took another sip of the tea he was drinking, he had lost a few pounds in the past few weeks they’ve been living in the Avengers Tower.

“I hurt you”

“I think we were past that stage over a year ago” she pointed out “if it had been a choice made by your own free will, I wouldn’t have backed off to give you space.” Stiles said “and I know we had the whole ‘but I did it’ talk about all the people HYDRA made you kill, but I’m not accepting that.”

“This goes beyond that, it would have been easier—”

“If you had just killed me?” she finished, the cup breaks in his hands and he looks sick “I never blamed you because I’ve met real monsters, the fact that you feel guilty about it shows that you’re not a bad person.” Stiles spoke, he parted his lips to argue “shut up, it’s my turn to talk because I’ve let you say your share these past few weeks and it’s my turn.” There’s a startled look on his face, kind of like the one he had when Stiles made a joke at his flirting skills when he was a teenager from the memories he was willing to let her see and it had been when the whole awkwardness settled into something more comfortable. “I think you’re forgetting that this isn’t who I was less than three months ago, I might look like a girl and have the parts too, but you’ve met me. I’m a stubborn asshole, and yes, I can be a little shit but this whole gender crap and the freaking hormones were turning me into a pussy, I don’t mean a pun with that so shut it.” Stiles state with a warning glare, “you can either work with me, and I’ll be there like I promised. Or I can wipe your memories.”

“No,” he said immediately, “I need to remember, I can’t…! I can’t wipe my hands clean—!”

“Sarge” she called “it doesn’t have to be a bad thing and trust me, I never wanted kids because I know how fucked up the world is and it wasn’t my choice any more than yours, but if I’m honest…I have more bad in my life that I refuse to make this into another one of them” she said. “There’s actual women who go through this and even though they didn’t have a choice, they raise their kids to be right without a father and sometimes they do get one that isn’t the scumbag who hurt them, I guess what I’m trying to say that this doesn’t have to be a reminder. It can’t be a part of our clean slate,” the assassin looks like he wants to, the hope, guilt and shame meshes into one conflict and she reaches out even when he jerked away, she grabs his hand firmly. “I can’t help you if you don’t let me” she said softly, “work with me, Sarge” he stands up pulling his hand away and she tries not to let the hurt show in her face when he began to walk away, “I didn’t think you were a coward, Barnes.” Stiles stated, he flinched like a full body recoil and she leaves the kitchen.

“I’m sorry”

“Not good enough” she later hears from Hawkeye that the Winter Soldier asked Captain America to punch him, there was an argument involved and they wrecked half of the gym. It was honestly hilarious watching Iron Man’s expression as she watched both super soldiers grab onto each other, supporting each other’s weight that she wants to go over to check if there was any broken bones, and how bad was he hurt. Stiles remained rooted in place while Bruce sighs on front of her sending her back to the lab to get some medical supplies to treat their injuries “sit over here, Cap” she said patting the metal table

“Banner can treat my wounds,” he said with a smile, she quirks a brow as the assassin wordlessly stumbles over causing Bruce to look at her.

“Alright then,” she said, the scientist instructs the blonde to sit on a high chair making her enjoy a little too much cleaning up the split lip and bruised bloody nose along with a cut on his left cheekbone and another on his eyebrow that makes the assassin cringe. “Sorry” she knows that he’s aware she wasn’t the least bit apologetic, “shirt off” he looks tense as she rolls her eyes before grabbing the tank top to rip it open before feeling his side making him flinch. “What did you do to make Captain America fracture seven ribs” it makes the blonde cough as the assassin avoided her gaze making her still before heaving a sigh “thanks for defending my honor, but if I wanted to kick his martyr ass, that I could do it without doing a single physical strain.” Stiles said dryly, “perks of having magic” the blonde looks mildly embarrassed, “you’re both idiots” she stated grabbing a heat pad “hold it there,” she orders searching for medical tape before placing it on the side from the kit and grabbed more cottons to clean up the bloody split knuckles. “How stupid” she mutters,

“I’m sorry”

“You already said that” she stated stiffly

“About this morning” she eyed him suspicious, there had to be a ‘but’ there “and the past few weeks” he added, “you’re right.”

“I generally am” she replied when his hand curled around her fingers, “Barnes”

“Bucky” he corrects

“You should really whip his ass more often, Cap” she said looking over the assassin to the blonde who laughs, “but you’re not forgiven just yet, you’ve been a martyr asshole like I’ve been perfectly fine and didn’t have a minor mental breakdown—” she was pulled in to be tucked in the assassin’s arms.

“I’m sorry”

“You better damn well be, asshole”

Maybe she’ll call Lydia so she can terrorize him just a bit later.

 

* * *

 

**_Extra Scene:_ ** _Meeting Thor._

 

"Good Morning, Stiles" Dr. Banner spoke kindly, she murmured a response as she stepped out of the elevator to run into a wall of muscle. Stiles squinted her eyes looking up at the source to find a blonde Asgardian smiling broadly down at her as he steadied her making her blink at the strong hands holding her arms.

"Are you well?" he asked,

“Holy shit, dude, you’re like…ripped” there was someone choking followed by laughter from the kitchen causing her to blink at Thor bewildered before she poked his upper arm in awe, “hello biceps” she whistled low when there was the sound of metal bending that she ignored. “How much can you bench press?” the blonde male demigod grins that Stiles can’t resist kidnapping the guy to get all the facts of Norse Mythology making a mental note to send it all to Lydia later not in the least sorry when she announced she was taking the Norse god on a date.

"Bucky, it's just Thor" she hears Steve reassure his best friend on their way to the elevator completely forgetting about breakfast.

"Trouble in paradise, Barnes?" Iron Man snickered. "Ouch!" he yelped in pain at the spoon that hit the side of his head,

"You deserved that," Black Widow said.

 

 


End file.
